Studies on the F1 ATPase will be continued. We have isolated the individual subunits, alpha, beta, gamma, delta and epsilon in homogeneous state and reconstituted the enzyme and found it to be fully active. We plan to do physical studies on reconstituted 2 subunit, 3 subunit, 4 subunit and 5 subunit ATPase. We plan to dissociate the F1 from mutants and reconstitute the enzyme after mixing with isolated subunits from wild type ATPase. In this way we can locate the damage to mutant ATPase. We plan to isolate the DCCD sensitive F1-Fo and study its properties. We plan to continue work on energy coupling for organic acid uptake in E. coli and shall purify the carrier protein for glucose 6-phosphate transport. We plan to continue studies on the effect of ATP in making transformed mouse cells permeable to nucleotides, an effect which does not occur with untransformed cells.